Vocal Eater
by Vocaloid Eater
Summary: A Soul Eater/Vocaloid crossover story. Please leave constructive feedback in your reviews and because this is my first story don't judge.


**Vocal Eater**

Chapter 1

_(What's up everyone! Just telling you right away that I'm new to this writing stuff so please don't judge. I'm gonna be writing a lot more so keep an eye out for that, but I just started high-school so the writing won't be so frequent, but I really hope you'll follow me on this one. Thanks!)_

Hi… My name is Voice Evans (Which is kinda ironic because I'm a very shy person) and I'm going to tell you my story… You probably know my big brother Soul. He's a big star now. I always looked up to him. We did lots of stuff together and he'd help me if I ever got in trouble. But then he went to this school called Death Weapon Meister Academy or DWMA for short. I was left all alone. Since then I've been working really hard and striving to get into DWMA. Then the day came… I made it into DWMA! All this hard work had finally paid off. At least I thought so, but this was just the beginning.

As I was climbing up the giant stairway leading to the school, my head started to fill itself with nervousness, anxiety, excitement and questions. "Will I ever become like my brother? What if I

I don't find a partner because of me being so shy? Will I ever be able to unlock my hidden powers?'' and last but not least… ''HOW LONG IS THIS DAMN STAIRWAY!?'' Then I decided to listen to some music to make time go by faster. I put on my headphones on, opened my music files, started listening to this song called ''Hello kitty by Avril Lavigne'' that I actually hated and was wondering why I even have it on my phone and then plunged into my thoughts. According to my brother DWMA was an amazing place an Death City in overall. As I was getting closer to the top my legs started shaking and wobbling everywhere. It was strange and agonising, but I had to keep going. I managed to get to the top and started wandering in the hallways until I found the right classroom. Everyone else was already there. I chose a random desk, sat there and waited for the class to start.

I heard footsteps… Something was coming. The persons left foot entered the room followed by the rest of the man's bod-… "A ZOMBIE!?" Everyone freaked out. Then the zombie started speaking: "Hello and welcome to DWMA! My name is Sid and I will be one of your your teachers!'' I let out a long sigh of relief. Sid continued. ''You will face danger and excruciating moments, but you must focus on the hard work that will make you stronger an push you forward! Now to the chase… You have one week to pick a partner and if you don't manage to do so, you will go through the partner roulette where we will pick a random partner and you will have to get along. I wish you all luck! Class dismissed!'' Sid left the room…

I was looking around the classroom watching how people were already pairing up and telling myself ''Ok, everything is gonna be alright. I'm gonna find myself an awesome partner!'', but ended up just immobilising myself. I looked a little further and saw a girl with pink curly hair sitting in the back all by herself. I told myself: ''This is my chance!'' and went for it.

I started walking towards her trying to build up some self-confidence. The girl suddenly looks at me. I completely froze. I shook my head and kept walking. I said: ''Uh… H-hi um… My name is Voice Evans'' she answered in the same kind of shy tone as I speak ''Hi. My name is Teto Kasane.''

Just as I was opening my mouth to ask her about if she wanted to be my partner. Se asked ''Would you like to be my partner?'' I blushed and went completely silent. ''Su-sure yeah, I'll be y-your partner.'' -Great! So be it. Do you know anywhere we could stay until we get our own house? -Yeah, sure. My big brother lives here with his own partner. I'm sure we can stay there for a while. We both smiled, left the school and walked to My brother Soul's and his partner Maka's house. I managed to start off and it even was easier than I thought. A new beginning.

_(That was the first chapter of this story. Please leave some constructive feedback that might help me in the future. To be continued in chapter 2…)_


End file.
